L'histoire d'une biche
by assilia
Summary: Lily Evans vivait une petite vie bien tranquille,entourée de sa famille,jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à faire d'étranges choses.Lorsqu'un nouveau voisin lui explique que c'est une sorcière,elle trouve enfin une explication à toutes ces is elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle allait vivre des choses aussi inoubliables que terribles et rencontrer des personnes qui changeront sa vie
1. Prologue

Le 30 janvier 1960, dans la salle d'attente du Lambeth Hospital à Brixton, un homme roux d'une trentaine d'année faisait les cents pas. A côté, assise sur une chaise, les jambes se balançant en rythme, une petite fille de cinq ans patientait. Plus loin, dans la salle n°D105, aidée d'une infirmière, une jeune femme mettait au monde une petite fille.  
Le jeune roux, Henry Evans, réfléchissait à des idées de prénoms. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec sa femme, ne sachant pas le sexe de l'enfant. Il espérait une petite fille, pour que sa fille, Pétunia, puisse avoir une soeur avec qui jouer.  
De son côté, la petite Pétunia Evans se demandait ce que cela changerait d'avoir un frère ou une soeur. Est - ce que son papa et sa maman ne s'occuperont plus d'elle? Allaient - ils l'oublier? Est - ce qu'elle l'aimera cet enfant? Est -ce qu' il ou elle sera important(e)? Comment ses parents allaient-ils faire avec deux enfants? Le bébé pleurera - t - il beaucoup? Il y avait beaucoup de questions que la petite fille se posait. De part son jeune âge, beaucoup de questions restaient incomprises. Pourquoi son papa semblait inquiet, alors que quelques heures plus tôt il était au summum du bonheur? Pourquoi sa maman restait si longtemps enfermée dans cette pièce?  
Rose Evans, quand à elle, venait de mettre au monde une petite fille gazouillante, aux beaux yeux verts. Quand elle entendit le petit bébé pleurer, Rose Evans oublia toute sa fatigue, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire épanoui. Elle demanda aux infirmières d'aller chercher son mari et sa fille dans la salle d'attente.  
Lorsque Henry Evans vit l'infirmière s'occupant de sa femme arriver dans la salle d'attente, il sut que son enfant était né. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et se diriga vers l'infirmière.  
-Alors? questionna-t - il.  
Il était d'ordinaire un homme patient, mais les naissances de ses enfants étaient des circonstances particulières.  
L'infirmière lui répondit par un sourire malicieux et lui fit signe de la suivre.  
-Vous verrez de vos propres yeux...  
Sa fille dans les bras, Henry pressa le pas pour atteindre la porte ou était inscrit en noir n°D105. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer dans la pièce. C'était une simple chambre chambre d'hôpital immaculée, avec des murs blanc. Elle comportait un lit, où une jeune femme y était couchée. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon lâche. Elle avait l'air épuisé, était transpirante et de grosses cernes violacées creusaient son visage délicat. Mais un sourire éblouissait son visage et un éclat illuminait ses yeux bleu. A côté du lit se trouvait un fauteuil, et en face un berceau de plastique ou reposait une petite fille. Henry déposa Pétunia sur le fauteuil et pris son petit bébé dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il se réveilla et le père commença à bercer sa fille sous l'oeil admiratif de son autre fille.  
-Tient Pétunia, tu veux porter ta soeur? demanda doucement Henry.  
Les yeux brillants, la petite acquiesça, et avec mille précautions,attrapa sa petite soeur. Doucement, de peur de la briser. Dans les bras de sa soeur, la petite se mit à gazouiller en agitant ses toutes petites mains dans le vide.  
-Elle s'appelera Lily, déclara Rose.  
-Lily Daisy, continua Henry.  
-Lily Daisy Evans, tu viens d'entrer dans ta famille, chuchota Pétunia à l'oreille de sa soeur. Elle l'a déposa dans les bras de sa mère en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.  
La petite famille Evans resta un moment silencieuse à regarder la petite s'endormir, jusqu'à ce que Rose déclare dans un murmure à peine audible:  
-Lily Daisy Evans, je sens que tu es spécial.  
A ce moment là, elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son petit bébé serait spécial, et à quel point sa particularité lui changerait la vie.  
En ce samedi 30 janvier 1960, à 18 heures 13, Lily Daisy Evans était née. Et elle était spécial.


	2. Étranges évènements

Voici le premier chapitre, c'est normalement le plus court!

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, dans une charmante maison de la campagne de Brixton, une petite fille fêtait son anniversaire. C'était au numéro sept, de l'impasse des Pommiers, perpendiculaire à l'impasse du Tisseur.

La petite maison était en briques rouges, comme toutes les maisons de l'impasse. Elle était ensevelie sous la neige de la fin de moi de janvier. On voyait encore les guirlandes lumineuses, et le père Noël, vestige du Noël dernier que les Evans avaient gardé, qui ornaient la façade. Un bonhomme de neige au nez casser avait été construit par les filles Evans devant la maison. Les arbres étaient tous degarnies de leurs feuillages, et les branches menaçaient de tomber sous le poids de la neige. Seules les sapins extérieurs des maison adjacentes abordaient fièrement leurs épines charnues. Le jardin dont s'occupait Rose Evans, composé de Lys, marguerite, pétunias, violettes et de roses, était perdu sous une épaisse couche de neige. Il y avait une forte brume et les seuls lumières venaient des guirlandes de Noël que les habitants de l'impasse des Pommiers avaient gardé pour faire durer la magie de Noël.

Dans le salon de la maison numéro sept, Lily Daisy Evans soufflait les bougies de son énorme gâteau au chocolat, son préfèré, sous le regard tendre de ses parents et les rires de sa soeur face à sa difficulté à souffler les cinq bougies. A l'autre bout de la table, son grand père paternel, Jean Evans, prenait sa petite fille en photo.

Le salon de la famille Evans comportait une grande table en bois, rectangulaire, à l'aspect vieux. Il y était déposé des paquets, un gâteau d'anniversaire, verres, couverts et assiette pour le moment vide. En bout de table, la petite Lily, qui fêtait ses cinq ans, de part et d'autre de la jeune fille se tenait sa grande soeur Pétunia, de cinq ans son aînée, et sa grand mère paternel, Elizabeth Evans. Puis, l'un en face de l'autre, Henry et Rose Evans qui regardaient fièrement leur fille. A l'autre bout de la table, se tenait fièrement le grand père de Lily. Toute la famille Evans était réunie autour de cette table. Ils étaient peu, mais tous unis, présent les un pour les autres en cas de besoin.

Derrière la table, une grande bibliothèque peuplée de toute sorte de livres, et une autre étagère remplie de multiples bibelots en tout genre et de photos de famille constituaient le salon. De l'autre côté du salon, un vieux canapé bleu ciel moelleux et des fauteuils confortables aux couleurs crème se tenaient face à une récente télévision et une table basse en fin de vie. Des vases remplies de diverses fleurs et des pots avec différentes plantes étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Rose Evans était fleuriste et faisait profiter sa passion à toute sa famille. Dans l'angle du salon, un petit sapin décoré clignotait. Sur le mur, un énorme cadre représentant la famille Evans au complet lors du premier Noël de Lily était accroché.

-Tu as fait un voeu ? demanda joyeusement Pétunia à sa soeur.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent en grand et elle fit une grimace horrifiée. Elle avait été tellement concentré à souffler ses bougies, qu'elle en avait oublier de faire son voeu.

-J'ai oublié! dit tristement la fillette en secouant la tête de résignation.

Elle adorait faire des voeux, elle était toujours à l'affût de cils tombant sur ses joues, elle attendait toujours impaciament son anniversaire et regardait régulièrement le ciel à la recherche d'une étoile filante. Et là, elle venait de gâcher une chance de faire un voeu , elle devra attendre l'année prochaine. Sa grand mère, qui avait perçu la détresse de sa petite fille, se leva et vint se placer en face de Lily. Elle lui parla doucement, de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre:

-Ma petite Lily, regarde moi.

La petite tourna la tête vers sa grand mère. Elle de long cheveux roux, ondulé, retenue en deux en deux couettes hautes, de chaque côté de son crâne. Elle avait une douce peau de porcelaine, parsemé de délicates tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes. Et elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert brillant, remplis d'émotion, qu'elle tenait de sa grand mère.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'a pas fait de voeu. Tu sais quel aurait été ce voeu, si tu l'aurais fait?

Lily hocha la tête.

-C'est ce que tu veux, au plus profond de toi? demanda t-elle en murmurant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Oui, souffla Lily.

-Et bien, même si tu ne l'as pas formulé, il se réalisera quand même, si c'est ce que tu veux au plus profond de ton coeur,déclara Elizabeth dans le creux de l'oreille de sa petite fille.

Celle ci eut un sourire ravi et fit un bisou sur la joie de sa grand mère.

-Merci mamie.

Elizabeth répondit par un petit sourire malicieux, lui fit un petit bisou sur le front et retourna s'asseoir. Le reste de la famille qui avait suivie l'échange le sourire aux lèvres adresserent un signe de tête à Elizabeth pour la remercier d'avoir redonnée le sourire à Lily.

-Lily, est ce que tu veux couper le gâteau? demanda gentiment Rose.

Elle ignore le regard affolé de son mari et se concentra sur sa fille. Son regard s'illumina et elle se tint bien droite sur sa chaise.

-J'ai le droit? questionna t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Ses parents ne la laissait jamais couper les gâteaux. Elle était trop petite, selon ses eux, pour se servir d'un gros couteau. De plus, Lily était une enfant plutôt maladroite. Mais Rose savait que sa fille était consciente qu'un couteau pouvait être dangereux, et elle savait qu'elle ferait attention. Et puis, en voyant le regard de sa fille s'illuminer et cette expression d'espoir, elle ne pouvait refuser, malgré les gros yeux de son mari, et le petit coup dans le tibia qu'il lui avait donné sous la table.

-Oui, tu es une grande maintenant, mais il faut que tu fasses attention, prevint Rose.

-Je promets de faire attention, déclara Lily d'un ton solennel, le dot bien droit et le regard décidé et sérieux, ce qui faisait un tableau plutôt comique avec ses couettes qui n'étaient pas tout à fait à la même hauteur et son pyjama blanc à gros pois rouge.

Sa soeur lui fit passé le couteau et Lily se mit à genoux pour être plus haute. Elle commança à enlever les bougies du gâteau, puis le coupa dabord en deux. Doucement, sous l'oeil attentif de toutes à famille. Sa langue sortait inconsciemment de sa bouche, sous l'effet de la concentration. Elle ne fit pas une coupure très droite mais semblait plutôt fière d'elle à voir la façon dont elle penchait sa tête sur le côté, son regard satisfait porté sur le gâteau. Elle fit in sourire à l'assemblé et continua sa tâche.

-La première part est pour...Pétunia, déclara Lily.

Elle pris délicatement la part sur le dos de son couteau et la mit dans l'assiette que sa soeur lui tendait. La part de gâteau était toute biscornue et un peu écrasée, mais Lily s'était donnée tant de mal que Pétunia felicita chaleureusement sa soeur. Vint le tour du reste de la famille, puis Lily se coupa une part pour elle.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à déguster le gâteau qui avait l'air délicieux, Jean Evans s'exclama:

-Eh bien ma petite Lily, tu ne vas pas faire un petit discours pour tes cinq ans?

-Heu...c'est que je n'ai rien préparé, papie, répondit la petite.

-Sa ne fait rien, aller Lily, fait nous un discours, s'écria Pétunia.

Toute la famille se mit à l'encourager et Lily se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle accepta finalement au plus grand bonheur de l'assemblé. Elle se mit debout sur la chaise et se racla la gorge.

-Alors voilà, chère soeur, elle adressa un signe de tête à sa soeur, mère, père, grand père et grand mère, elle fit de même pour chacun des membres de sa famille, nous sommes le 30 janvier 1965, et il doit être 14 heures, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer un événement particulier, mon anniversaire. Elle fit un grand sourire et s'exclama:

-Alors mangeons du gâteau!

Toute la famille Evans éclata de rire et Lily voulut se rasseoir mais dans la précipitation, son bras percuta le verre de son grand père. Alors qu'il tombait en chute libre et allait se casser dans un fracas épouvantable, Lily fit un geste inconscients de la main, et le verre resta suspendu dans le vide, à moitié renversé.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Tout le monde regardait, bouche bée, le verre et Lily, paniquée, fit un tourbillon avec son bras, et le verre finit sa chute sur le carrelage du salon. La première à réagir fut Rose qui se leva pour nettoyer les débris et essuyer l'eau. Tout cela en silence.

Pétunia regardait, horrifié l'endroit où le verre avait stationé dans le vide.

Elizabeth était plongée dans ses pensées, cherchant une explication, comme Henry et Jean.

Rose, dans son rangements, ne put ignorer cette part d'elle même qui n'était pas étonnée de cet étrange évé Lily avait ouvert les yeux,à la naissance,elle avait sentie, au plus profond d'elle même,qu'elle était spécial. Et là, elle sentait que ce qui venait de ce passer n'était que le début et que ça allait enclencher beau d'autres choses.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Lily se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment était - elle parvenu à ce résultat. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais ce qui la surprenait d'avantage, fut le petit picotement qu'elle avait senti aux extrémités de ses doigts. Et cette sensation de bonheur,de paix,qu'elle avait ressenti. Et vue la réaction de sa famille,elle n'avait pas osé en parler. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était quelque chose que tous les enfants faisaient le jour de ses cinq ans, mais en vue des réactions, ce n'était pas ça. Il n'y avait que Lily qui suspendait des verres le jour de ses cinq ans, elle était différentes.

Finalement, la fête avait repris son cour et tout le monde s'était efforcé d'oublier l'épisode du verre. Ils avaient mangé le gâteau, qui s'avérait être délicieux, et Lily ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle reçut de la part de ses grands parents un recueil de contes, les "mille et une nuit". Lily adorait lire et malgré son jeune âge elle a prenait à lire avec sa soeur Pétunia, et parfois avec ses parents. Sa soeur lui avait fait u dessin représentant des grenouilles, l'animal préfèré de Lily. Ses parents lui avaient offert des feutres et des crayons de couleurs. Il y avait en plus une peluche e grenouille . Lily l'aima immédiatement et décida d'en faire son doudou. Elle l'appela Géraldine, ce qui fit rire Pétunia. La journée ce passa finalement bien, sous les rires et la bonne humeur de le famille Evans.

Ce fut le 30 janvier que Lily Daisy Evans utilisa pour la première fois. Mais cela, personne chez elle ne le savait. Pour la famille Evans, ce fut le premier "étrange événement "d'une longue liste. Il y eut l'ancre qui explose à la figure de la maîtresse de CE1, la coloration en bleu des cheveux de Dylan Filney, cet affreux garçon qui ce moquait des cheveux roux de Lily. Puis il y eut les colorations des pulls qui ne lui plaisaient plus, les objets qui venaient miraculeusement à elle, les légers décalages lorsqu'elle jouait à la balançoire. Ces étranges événements étaient devenus commun chez les Evans, mais Rose et Henry,qui connaissaient la cruauté dont étaient parfois capable les enfants, lui avaient interdit de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire aux autres. Malheureusement, Lily ne contrôlait pas toujours ses "étranges événements ". Et pour les autres enfants, c'était juste une fille bizarre, qui plus est au cheveux roux, et la plupart l' ignoraient ou se moquaient d'elle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Un nouveau voisin

Voila le nouveau chapitre, l'histoire commancera vraiment au prochain chapitre:

Merci à Netflix-is-life pour sa review,qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

* * *

\- Lily, descends! C'est l'heure! Hurla Rose du bat de l'escalier.

Elle tapait sur la rampe d'escalier d'un geste impatient.

Pétunia était bien sagement assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, et lissait sa nouvelle jupe d'uniforme. Elle rentrait en quatrième aujourd'hui, elle avait donc acheté un nouvel uniforme la semaine dernière. Elle portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans sa jupe plissée noir. Elle avait noué une cravate blanche et bleu, aux couleurs de son collège, et avait revètu un blazer bleu nuit avec l'écusson du collège de Brixton cousu à gauche. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux blond clair en un chignon serré.

Rose portait une élégante robe rose pâle à fine bretelle et regardait sa fille aînée affectueusement. Sa grande fille rentrait déjà en quatrième, elle se souvenait du jour de la rentrée de Pétunia au collège omme si c'était la veille. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour Pétunia, elle avait de nombreuses amies et s'intégrait facilement. De plus c'était une jeune fille sage et sérieuse, elle était assidu en cour et même si elle devait travailler pour réussir, elle avait de très bon résultats.

Cependant, Rose regardait avec inquiétude le haut de l'escalier, espérant voir Lily apparaître. Sa fille cadette, même si elle était intelligente, curieuse, sérieuse et dotée d'une grande perspicacité, ne trouvait pas sa place à l'école. A cause de toutes les choses étranges que Lily savait faire et n'arrivait pas à contrôler sous le coup de trop grosse émotions. Lily se laissait beaucoup submerger par ses émotions, elle ne les contrôlait pas. Parfois positifs, elle laissait exprimer sa joie ou sa grande générosité , mais souvent négatif, elle se laissait porter par la tristesse ou la colère, qui lui prenaient très facilement.

Les autres enfants voyaient très mal cette différence, soit ils se moquaient d'elle, ou alors ils l'ignoraient tout simplement, comme si elle était insignifiante. Lily en souffrait énormément, et même i elle aimait l'école pour assouvir son besoin d'apprendre et sa grande curiosité, elle n'y allait pas toujours de gaîté de coeur. Et, depuis que l'année dernière, elle avait fait exploser de l'ancre sur la figure de sa maîtresse de CE1, Madame Grevey-Jorie, celle-ci l'ayant accusé à tord d'avoir copiée sur sa voisine ; même les professeurs la regardaient comme si elle était un animal de foire.

Henry, qui était en train de préparer le déjeuner de ses filles dans la cuisine, surgit dans le hall avec deux paniers repas ou était inscrit, au marqueur rouge, les initiales " P .E " sur l'un et " L.E " sur l'autre. Il tendit le premier à Pétunia qui le glissa dans son sac et mit l'autre dans le sac vert pomme de Lily qui gisait sur le sol, près de l'escalier.

Henry Evans était un homme plutôt petit, maigre, et possédait un long cou dont avait héritée Pétunia. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient d'un roux foncés, et ses yeux marron foncés. Il portait de fines lunettes rondes, sur le bout de son nez. Il portait un pantalon à bretelles beige, avec une chemise à carreaux blanche et rouge, les manches remontées jusqu'au coude. Il était de nature réservé, préférant les pages d'un vieux livre plutôt que la compagnie de nombreuses personnes. Néanmoins, il s'ouvrait beaucoup à ceux qu'il aime et pourrait remuer ciel et terre pour eux. Lorsqu' on le connaissait, on se rendait compte qu'il était aussi trés, trés têtu. Il était un homme passionné de littérature et d'art. Il travaillait à la petite bibliothèque de Brixton ou il s'épanouissait, mais son plus grand rêve restait d'écrire son propre livre.

Sa femme tourna la tête vers lui et il put voir dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle portait, à lui et à leurs filles. C'était une femme aimante, souriante, qui aimait rendre heureux son entourage. Passionnée de fleur, elle en avait fait son métier et avait ouvert son propre magasin de fleuriste quelques années plut tôt, ce qui l'a comblait de joie. Elle était une très belle femme. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit très petite, elle avait d'élégants cheveux blonds aux boucles parfaites qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux était bleu pâle et son visage clair constellé de discrètes taches de rousseurs.

Pétunia, hormis son long cou et ses yeux bleu était en tout point identique à sa grand-mère maternelle, Hortense Crowley, qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas connue. Celle-ci était décédée avec son marie dans un accident de voiture avant sa naissance de Pétunia. Toujours est-il que Pétunia et Hortense avaient les même mimiques, le même ai pincé et la même attitude sévère. Leurs cheveux blonds étaient identiques et elles avaient le même menton pointu.

Henry se concentra sur sa femme :

\- Lily n'est toujours pas descendue ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air las.

Rose secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je l'ai appelé deux fois, elle ne répond pas, déclara-t-elle.

-Laissons lui quelques minutes, nous avons encore le temps, décida Henry.

Lily soupira en entendant sa mère hurler. Elle devait descendre, c'était l'heure. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur à son pyjama en boule par terre. Elle s'assit sur son lit en poussant un nouveau soupir à en fendre l'âme. Elle croisa les bras en grognant. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'école. C'était la rentrée, et elle passait au CE2. Sa maîtresse ou son maître allait encore la regarder bizarrement , Dylan Finley allait se moquer d'elle et de ses cheveux roux, les filles de sa classes allaient l'ignorer et ricaner dans son dos, et les autres se moqueront d'elle ou la fuiront comme la peste. Et puis ce pull d'uniforme la grattait. Oui, il n'y avait pas vraiment de rapport mais c'était une autre des raisons pour laquelle Lily était grognon. Etant donné que Lily était très petite et grandissait peu, elle aurait pu garder celui de l'an passé, et ne pas avoir cette laine neuve qui gratouille de partout, mais lorsqu'on rentrait au CE2, on troquait le pull rouge pour un pull bleu.

Toc, toc, toc.

Oh non ! pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas entendue les pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. Cela devait être sa mère qui s'impatientait.

-Entrez ! marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistence.

-Lily ? interrogea une voix qui n'appartenait pas à sa mère.

Henry entra dans la chambre de sa fille et s'assit près d'elle. Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir sa fille comme ça. Il connaissait sa grande curiosité et son amour de l'apprentissage ; elle les tenait de lui ; et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas aller à l'école à cause de certaines choses dont elle n'était pas responsable le rendait triste. Les enfants pouvaient vraiment êtres cruels.

-Je veux pas y aller papa murmura-t- elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père et il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux embués. Lily pleurait très rarement, même lorsqu'elle se faisait mal, elle se retenait.

Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, ce qui dégageait son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs .

-Lily, bien sûr que tu veux y aller. Non tout compte fait, se reprit-il, tu as raison. N'y vas pas. Reste ici, à la maison, à ne rien faire d'autre que manger. Je sais à quel point tu aimes sa, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux. Et tu n'iras jamais en cour. Tu ne feras jamais de physique - chimie, et tu finiras serveuse dans ce restaurant que tu déteste tant.

Il avait réussi à faire apparaître un petit sourire sur la visage humide de sa fille.

-Tu as raison, je veux y aller, mais tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, rouspèta la rouquine. Et puis il y a cet idiot de Dylan qui va encore m'embêter avec mes cheveux.

-Ah, ma petite Lily, un jour, les roux dominerons les bruns, tu verras, fit-il ave un sourire en coin.

Lily hocha la tête tandis que Henry fit semblant d'admirer sa chevelure rousse.

-Et puis d'abord, je ne mange pas tant que ça, bougonna Lily.

Son père haussa un sourcil suggestif, ce qui fit rire Lily.

-Sérieusement, Lily, tu peux peut-être essayer de ne pas...

-Papa, je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, coupa Lily, exaspérée.

-Je sais, souffla Henry, aller quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Et puis j'ai une bonne intuition pour cette année !

Il se leva et tendit la main à Lily. Elle se leva a contrecoeur et descendit avec son père rejoindre sa mére et sa soeur qui était toujours assise sur sa marche. Rose faisait les cents pas dans le hall et semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Quand elle vit descendre deux têtes rousses, elle explosa :

-Mon dieu, enfin, si sa continue comme sa vous serrez toute les deux en retard le jour de la rentrée, il ne manquerait plus que ça tient !

Henry regarda sa vieille montre accroché à son poignet.

-C'est bon, on sera pile à l'heure, Rose.

Elle prit la main de Lily et sortie rapidement à la suite de Pétunia tandis que Henry fermait la porte de la maison.

Toute la famille Evans monta dans la vieille auto qui démarra dans avec un bruit épouvantable. Lily adorait le bruit que faisait sa vieille voiture. Elle lui rappelait ses départs en vacances et c'était toujours de bons souvenirs. Elle ne se rappelait même d'une époque ou elle n'avait pas cette voiture, elle faisait partie du paysage.

Lorsqu'ils passérent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, au numéro 12 , normalement vide, se trouvaient une femme courbée à l'air taciturne avec à ses côtés un jeune garçon à la sombre chevelure qui sortaient de la maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture et un homme manifestement en colère les suivit d'un pas rageur. Plus loin, un camion de déménagement était garé.

-Tient, s'exclama Rose, j'ignorais que nous avions de nouveaux voisins !

Elle baissa sa vitre afin de voir le nom de famille sur l boite aux lettres. Il y était inscrit en lettres noir : ROGUE

-Ce sont les Rogue annonça Rose à la cantonade, nous pourrions les inviter, leur fils doit avoir l'âge de Lily !

Personne ne répondit. Henry n'était pas quelqu'un de très ouvert, et il savait de toute façon que si sa femme voulait les inviter à dîner, elle le ferait, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas. Lily ne voulait pas qu'une personne de plus se moque d'elle et Pétunia considérait que les Rogue n'étaient pas des personnes très fréquentables. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille trés tolèrante. C'était elle qui avait le plus de mal avec la différence de Lily, mais elle ne disait rien par ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop sa petite soeur.

Ils devaient d'abord se rendre au collège de Pétunia, puis à l'école de Lily et enfin Rose et Henry se rendraient chacun à leur travail respectif. Pour la rentrée, ils n'avaient pas voulu que leurs filles aillent en cour en bus, préférant les accompagner ; mais dés le soir, les jeunes reprendraient les bonnes habitudes.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au collège de Pétunia. C'était un grand bâtiment impressionnant bâtie de lourdes pierres avec un grand drapeau anglais tapissé sur quelques murs. Ils déposèrent Pétunia devant un imposant portail noir ou elle retrouva rapidement Sara et Ilona, ses meilleures amies. On voyait les petits sixième apeurés, agglutinés autour de leurs parents, mal à 'aise dans leurs nouvel uniforme. Rose sourit en repensant à sa propre rentrée, et ils s'éloignèrent vers l'école de Lily.

C'était un petit bâtiment beaucoup moins impressionnant que le collège, mais trés accueillant. Il était à l'extérieur de la ville, entouré de verdure. Lily descendit avec réticence de la voiture et aprés avoir embrassé ses parents, se dirigea vers la salle de Monsieur Leduc, le nouveau maître des CE2.

A peine arrivée, Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment, qui était surement du à la tête de fouine de Dylan Finley.

-Tient, la carotte ! s'exclama justement celui-ci, on attendait plus que toi ! Tu n'as toujours pas grandi dis moi ! dit il avec un grand sourire moqueur, sous les ires des autres élèves.

-Tu dois être contente d'avoir changée de pull, le rouge jurait atrocement avec tes cheveux ! continua -il.

Lily rougit de colère en entendant son ennemi se moquait de ses deux points sensibles, sa taille et ses cheveux. Elle se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ou de faire autre chose qu'elle regretterait. Mais Dylan ne s'arrêta pas là :

-Tu devrais arrêter de rougir tu sais, tu va devenir aussi rouge que tes cheveux, enchaina-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Et là, sans que Lily ne puisse se retenir, la bouteille d'eau qu'était en train de boire Lucas Pierret se retrouva sur la tête de Dylan. Il y poussa un cri rageur alors que Lily le regarda, bouche bée. Elle était effarée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dés la rentrée, elle commençait fort cette année. Elle entendit à peine les autres murmurer autour d'elle. Les chuchotements se firent plus importants et un " Lily la folle dingue" lui parvint. Elle décida de s'éloigner du groupe avant de faire une autre bêtise.

Monsieur Leduc les fit entrer d'une voix enjouée, et Lily n'aperçut pas le regard intéressé de son nouveau voisin, qui avait suivi la scène d'un peu plus loin, accompagné du directeur.

Lily se plaça au premier rang, seule. Le nouveau maître expliqua les règles de bases. Il avait l'air d'un surexcité. Il sautillait dans tous les sens et parlait d'une voix enjouée, un énorme sourire collé sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air sympathique mais Lily espèrait surtout que ses cours seraient intéressants. Et aussi qu'il ne la regarderait pas comme si elle était une créature étrange et dérangeante qui n'avait rien à faire dans une salle de classe. Mais monsieur Leduc ne parut pas s'interesser particulièrement à Lily, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle espérait de tout coeur que cette année se passerait bien, même si elle avait mal commencé.

Monsieur Leduc garda son air joyeux et surexcité pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

-Entrez ! s'écria le maître.

Le directeur entra avec, Lily le reconnut, son nouveau voisin. Il avait de longs cheveux noir et gras qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Son nez était crochu, et son teint cireux.

-Bonjour à tous, commença le directeur.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, dit l'ensemble de la classe, qui s'était levé, d'une même voix.

-Asseyez- vous, je vous en pris. Je voudrais vous présenter Severus Rogue, qui passera le reste de sa scolarité ici. Ses parents sont arrivés cette semaine, il ne connait donc personne. Je vous pris d'être le plus accueillant possible. Monsieur Leduc, je vous laisse vous en occuper, monsieur Rogue, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. Bonne rentrée à tous, finit le directeur en ferment la porte de la classe.

Vue le regard dégoûté qu'affichaient les élèves de la classe, Lily se dit qu'ils n'allaient pas faire un super accueil à son voisin. Tout ça à cause de son physique peu avenant. Lily secoua la tête, consternée. Elle ne supportait pas que les gens puissent juger certaines personnes à leur apparence.

-Bien monsieur Rogue, asseyez vous devant, dit le maître en désignant la place à côté de Lily.

Il s'y installa et Lily lui fit un grand sourire. Il ne lui répondit qu'à moitié et elle haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il devait être timide.

A la pause déjeuner, Lily sortit lentement de la salle de classe, de peur de se trouver près de ce Dylan de malheur. Elle sortit son repas de son sac et alla dans la cour, Severus sur ses tallons. Malheureusement, Dylan l'attendait de pied ferme.

Embêter la jeune fille tait devenue son jeu préféré. La voir devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux procurait chez lui un plaisir jouissif. Contrairement aux autres, les choses bizarres qu'elle faisait ne l'effrayaient pas, au contraire elles le fascinaient. Mais il avait bien comprit que les cheveux et la taille minuscule de la jeune fille étaient des sujets sensibles, alors évidement, il en profitait. Il lui dit avec un sourire carnassier :

-Alors carotte, on s'est trouvé un nouveau copain ?

Mais avant que la petite furie en herbe puisse déverser sa colre sur le jeune homme, un voix froide, tranchante, et étrangement grave pour un garçon de huit ans s'éleva :

-La ferme.

Etrangement, Dylan partit en courant sans demander son reste, tandis que Severus s'éloignant, laissant une Lily bouche bée derrière lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et peut être laisser une review...?

Bisous


	4. Une sorcière

Bonjour!

Merci à Lilou0803 pour sa review,je suis contente que ça te plaise.

certains dialogues sont tirés des reliques de la mort, dans le récit du Prince. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Driiing !

La cloche sonna, assourdissante, et Lily sursauta. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de manger ; elle rangea ce qu'il lui restait dans son sac.. Elle se dirigea mollement vers la salle de classe, maussade. Elle aurait vole pouvoir manger tranquillement, elle avait faim. C'était qu'elle avait un bon appétit la petite Lily. Monsieur Leduc les fit entrer et Lily se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa place, à côtés de Severus, qui était déjà installer. Lorsque Lily s'installa, elle avait presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé au début de la pause. Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de son voisin qui lui adressa un regard géné, puis qui détourna les yeux.

Severus était assez géné d'avoir parlé de cette façon à cet imbécile. Non pas qu'il ne l'ai pas mérité, il aurait mérité bien pire ; mais il ne voulait pas que sa voisine, Lily, si il se souvenait bien, le prenne pour quelqu'un de méchent. Il sentait qu'elle aussi était différente, qu'elle était comme lui. Il ne connaissait aucun enfant comme lui, et il en avait assez d'être toujours seul. Il en avait assez d'être toujours celui de qui ont se moque, celui qui n'est pas comme les autres, qu'on laisse dans son coin. Sa voisine semblait souffrir du même problème que lui mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle savait faire tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Severus, lui savait, et il comptait bien lui dire, mais il fallait attendre le bon moment.

L'aprés midi se passa sans problème particulier, et lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, Lily sortit en courant de la salle de classe. Elle partit prendre son bus, loin de ce professeur trop joyeux, de ce Dylan de malheur et de ses pestes qui ricanent dans son dos.

-Alors, votre journée, les filles ? Comment sont tes profs Tunie ? Et toi Liloute, j'ai entendu dire que Madame Krocksti est partie enseigner en Amérique, le remplaçant est gentil ? demanda Rose Evans en rentrant du travail.

Elle sortie un vase et le remplie d'eau, pour y déposer un gros bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait rapportée de son magasin. Lily et Pétunia venait d'arriver et se racontaient leur journée en goutant.

-Oui, mon professeur principal m'a l'air tout à fait correct, commença Pétunia, je n'ai pas encore vu les autres mais j'espère qu'ils seront compétents, finit elle avec un petit air hautain qui la caractérisait tant.

Elle continua à décrire sa journée en long, en large et en travers avec ce même petit air et Rose la regarda en souriant. Elle se dit que si sa mère voyait à quel point sa petite fille lui ressemblait, elle serait fière d'elle. Hortense avait toujours était déçu que sa fille ne lui ressemble pas. En effet, Hortense avait pour habitude de dire que sa fille était trop gentille, et qu'un jour elle le regretterait. Rose soupira en repensant à sa mère qui lui manquait terriblement, même après toutes ses années. Ce n'était pas la personne la plus aimante du monde, elle jugeait bien trop vite son entourage, se croyait supérieur et était d'une rare exigence, mais Rose l'aimait tellement. Et elle revoyait souvent sa mère dans certaines mimiques qu'avait Pétunia. Elle tourna la tête vers sa cadette qui engloutissait sa quatrième tartine, tout en écoutant attentivement sa soeur. Mais ce n'est pas possible pensa Rose, ma fille est un ventre sur patte. Pétunia lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer :

-Mon dieu Lily, mais tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de manger ? Tu vas finir grosse comme un ballon si continus !

-Mais j'ais faim, se plaignit la rouquine.

-C'est injuste, souffla Pétunia, tu manges comme un ogre affamé et tu ne prends pas un gramme !

Elle-même faisait attention à sa ligne et n'avait rien mangé pour le gouter, alors qu'elle était d'une minceur virant presque à la maigreur.

-Dis maman, s'exclama soudains Lily, aprés avoir finis son chocolat, est ce que je peux aller jouer au parc ?

Rose allait refuser, il était déjà tard et elle ne lui avait pas encore raconté sa journée, mais le regard émeraude de sa fille lui fit céder.

-Oui, mais seulement si ta soeur t'accompagne.

-Chouette, s'exclama Lily en sautant sur ses pieds, adressant un regard plein désespoir à sa soeur.

Celle-ci accepta en râlant et les deux soeurs partir dans le petit parc du quartier, l'une en courant, l'autre en rouspétant.

Elles passèrent par l'impasse du Tisseur et ne remarquèrent pas qu'un sombre petit garçon les suivait discrétement.

-Dépêches toi Tunie, il va bientôt faire nuit ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, râla Pétunia, il y a pas le feu.

Les deux fillettes traversèrent la rivière en sautant sur divers pierre, Lily éclaboussant gentiment sa soeur que se dérida petit à petit. Elle riposta et bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux mouillée des pieds à la tête, riant aux éclats. Elles traversèrent un champ désert et s'allongèrent au soleil, de façon à sécher plus rapidement.

-Alors, tu as des beaux garçons dans ta classe, demanda malicieusement Lily sa soeur en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Lily avait remarqué que sa grande soeur s'intéressait maintenant aux garçons. Elle en parlait avec elle et lui avait raconté son premier baiser l'année dernière avec un garçon de sa classe. Pétunia grandissait et Lily ne comprenais pas garçon chose au comportement de sa soeur, elle faisait attention à la manière de s'habiller, commençait à sa maquiller discrètement, et passait son temps avec ses deux meilleurs amies à parler de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et à se faire " belle ". Mais malgré cet écart qui se formait entre les soeurs, Pétunia et Lily se racontaient tout, elles se l'étaient promis, d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre, pour toujours.

A l'entente de la question de Lily, Pétunia avait rougi, au grand étonnement de sa soeur qui n'avait dit que cela pour rire.

-Peut-être... répondit vaguement Pétunia.

-Peut-être... ?! demanda curieusement Lily, mais ça veut dire quoi sa ?

-Bah le professeur a fait un plan de classe et je me suis retrouvée à côté d'un garçon, il s'appelle Mattew...

-Et... ?

-Il est très gentil, on s'entend assez bien.

-Et... ?

-Et c'est tout Lily, nom d'un chien, tu es bien curieuse ! s'écria Pétunia en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

Lily éclata dun rire joyeux.

-Bon puisque tu ne veux pas parler de Mattew, allons jouer sur les balançoires ! dit-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire moqueur. Pétunia rougit de plus belle et se leva rapidement, se dirigeant vers les vielles balançoires, Lily sur ses talons.

Le jeune garçon qui les avait suivit jusque présent se cacha derrière un buisson, en regardant les deux soeurs se balancer, attendant le moment pour se montrer, si possible avec seulement la plus jeune, il avait remarqué que la plus grande des deux était juste normal.

Lily commença à se balancer doucement, profitant de la sensation de vent dans ses cheveux. Puis, petit à petit, elle se laissa porter par la sensation de hauteur, et sans qu'elle puisse réellement y penser, elle se mit à se balancer plus haut que sa soeur, et surement plus haut que n'importe quel autre enfant .Lily se laissa aller, heureuse. Elle adorait quand elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle savait faire sans se retenir, elle se sentait elle-même, complète, comme si d'habitude il lui manquait quelque chose .Elle ferma les yeux et continua de se balancer, toujours plus haut, partant dans un autre monde. Se fut la voix stridente de sa soeur qui lui fit redescendre sur terre :

-Lily, arrète !

Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et elle se laissa voler en sautant de la balançoire, d'une manière tout sauf naturel, retombant sur ses pieds en douceur, sous le regard horrifié de Pétunia. Lily rit en voyant la tête de sa soeur. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ce que Lily savait faire de ne pas normal. Il faut dire que Pétunia avait un esprit très, très fermé, au grand désespoir de ses parents, qui était des gens très ouverts d'esprit.

-Maman t'avait dit de ne pas faire ça ! cria de nouveau Pétunia en arrètant sa balançoire.

Elle était horrifiée, sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas faire ce genre de chose à l'extèrieur de la maison. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, vérifiant qu'elles étaient bien seuls.

-Maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit, Lily !

-Mais tout va très bien. Et maintenant, regarde Tunie, regarde ce que j'arrive à faire.

Lily savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle se sentait tellement bien, et elle voulait montrait à sa soeur que ce n'était pas dangereux, et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Pétunia regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, mais à part le jeune homme caché derrière le buisson, les alentours étaient déserts. Lily récupéra une fleur près du buisson et la fit s'ouvrir et se fermer, sous le regard réprobateur et curieux de sa soeur.

-Arrète ! cria-t-elle de nouveau.

-Elle ne te fera pas de mal, dit doucement Lily.

Elle laissa néanmoins la petite fleur tomber.

-Ce n'est pas bien, dit Pétunia, mais elle regardait la fleur d'un air intrigué.

-Comment tu t'y prends ? Ajouta- t- elle doucement.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le jeune garçon décida de sortir de son buisson, sous un coup d'impulsion.

-C'est évident, non ? Ne put-il pas se retenir.

Lily reconnut rapidement son nouveau camarade d'école. Elle fut étonnée de le voir, et se demanda de quoi il parlait.

-Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?

Décidément, Lily trouvait son voisin vraiment étrange. Il ne lui avait pas adressé de la journée, et là il lui sortait des paroles complètement incompréhensibles. D'ailleurs, comment savait-il de quoi les deux soeurs parlaient ? Etait-il à depuis longtemps ? Avait-il vue ce que Lily avait fait que Pétunia lui reprochait ?

-Je sais ce que tu es, déclara Severus.

Ce qu'elle était ? Mais de quoi parlait-il nom d'un chien ?! Allait-il faire une grande déclaration comme quoi c'était une fille ? Ou est-ce que c'était sérieux, et il allait enfin lui expliquer pourquoi était-elle diffèrence, lui expliquer d'ou lui venait toutes ces choses qu'elle savait faire et que personne n'expliquait.

-Comment ça ? demanda-elle.

Elle était toute ouie à son explication.

-Tu es... Tu es une sorcière, dit doucement Severus.

Une sorcière ?! Mais c'était odieux de parler comme sa ! Il ne connaissait même pas Lily, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille. Tous les espoirs que Lily avait posés en son voisin fondirent comme neige en été. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il allait encore se moquait d'elle, comme tous les autres enfants, mais Lily refusa de se laisser abattre, de lui faire croire qu'il la blessait. Ce n'était qu'une insulte de plus et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Même si elle avait misé beaucoup d'espoirs en ce sombre jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un !

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas vers sa soeur, la tête haute, malgré sa déception.

Severus sembla se rendre compte de son erreur, il se maudissait d'avoir gâché sa chance, qu'il attendait depuis ce matin.

-Non ! cria-t-il.

Severus sembla désemparé et se tourna vers Lily, en lui parlant désespérément.

-Tu es une sorcière ! Tu es une sorcière. Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier.

A ces mots, Lily commença à douter. Serais-ce possible que le jeune homme ai raison ? Une sorcière, cela paraissait étrange quand même. Mais aprés tout, ce qu'elle faisait n'était-il pas étrange ? Elle aurait aimé que son voisin lui en dise plus, mais le rire moqueur et la voix aigui de sa soeur lui firent un drôle d'effet.

-Une sorcière ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cette théorie lui semblait complétement invraisemblable et Lily ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ce jeune homme se moquait-il d'elle, était-il fou ou disait-il simplement la vérité ?

-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le fils Rogue ! Ils habitent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, près de la rivière, informa-t-elle inutilement puisque Lily l'avait tout de suite reconnue, ayant passée une bonne partie de la journée à coté de lui. Pétunia semblait juste se rappelait de son identité, elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

-Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ? Relança Pétunia.

Lily était plutôt curieuse, maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les espionnait ? C'était une bonne question. De plus, Severus semblait géné par la question, mais il reprit assez rapidement et dit plutôt hargneusement, Ce qui déplut à Lily :

-Je ne vous espionnais pas, de toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionnée, toi tu es une Moldue.

Lily ignorait la signification de ce mot, mais il ne plut pas à Pétunia qui la prit par le bras en lui hurlant à lui briser les tympans qu'elles s'en allaient.

Lily et Pétunia rentrèrent chez elles en courant, la nuit commençait à tomber. Pétunia était très en colère. Nom mais pour qui se prenait-il ce garçon ? Il était bizarre, s'habillait comme un manche et ne lui avait pas parlé très gentiment. Il est vrai qu'elle non plus n'avait pas était un modèle d'amabilité, ses parents ; surtout sa mère ; lui aurait reprochée. Surtout qu'elle comptait inviter ce personnage répugnant à manger. Brr Pétunia frissonnât de dégout en s'imaginant à table avec cette famille vraiment étrange.

Lily était plus curieuse qu'énervé par le jeune homme. Elle voulait vraiment avoir des explications et ce jeune homme semblait vraiment sur de lui. Elle aurait voulue pouvoir lui parler plus longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté de sa soeur. De toute façon, elle aurait toute la journée de lendemain pour lui parler.

Une fois chez elles, Lily, Lily embrassa son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu et elles se firent un peu disputé par leur mère à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle elles rentrait. Elles se lavèrent les mains et passèrent à table. Rose avait préparé de la purée de pomme de terre et de l'agneau, c'était délicieux, comme à son habitude. Rose était un véritable cordon bleu, au grand soulagement de son mari qui serait capable de rater des pâtes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rose aborde le sujet qui fâche :

-Je suis allée sonner chez les Rogues, vous savez la nouvelle famille qui s'est installée dans l'impasse du Tisseur, pour les inviter à diner. Le père, Tobias m'a parut un peu ronchon mais Eileen est une personne tout à fait charmante, même si elle avait l'air d'être triste. Ils ne m'on pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile, soupira-t-elle.

Rose était toujours soucieuse du bonheur des gens et voir la tristesse sur le visage de cette femme lui avait brisé le coeur.

Pétunia, loin de s'attendrir face au malheur de ses voisins expliqua avec hargne la scène qu'il s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Sans étonnement Rose sermonnât sa fille pour son comportement et pensait qu'il fallait donner une chance à ce garçon qui devait être très seul. Henry paraissait curieux, il éloignait jamais aucune hypothèse, et après avoir vu ce que sa fille était capable de faire, il était près à croire n'importe quoi. Et sa soif de connaissance le poussait à creuser un peu cette voie, et peut être découvrir de nouvelles choses intéressantes. Lily précisa que Severus était à coté d'elle en classe, ce qui enchanta ses parents et mit en rage sa soeur.

Lily partit finalement faire sa toilette et après avoir lue un petit peu, comme tous les soirs, elle se coucha, les paupières lourdes, sa peluche en grenouille, Lucette serré contre elle. Elle partit rapidement au pays des songes, rêvant de garçon sombre, de sorcier et d'un énorme château.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily prit le bus qui la mènerait à l'école, elle espérait voir Severus y monter également. Elle attendrait que le bus s'arrête au collège de sa soeur puis irait s'asseoir près de lui et lui poserait toutes les questions auxquelles elle réflèchissait depuis la veille. Malheureusement, ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son voisin ne prenait pas le bus. C'était étrange, un de ses parents ne devait pas travailler. Presque tous les enfants du village prenaient le bus, étant donner que le village était plutôt isolé de Brixton. Elle sortit en courant du bus, espérant le trouver dans la cour et pouvoir lui parler avant de rentrer en classe. Décidèment, la chance n'était pas de son côté, il n'arriva que plus tard, au moment ou le maître fermait la porte. Il était tout essoufflé et à peine avait franchit le pas de la porte que les insultes et moqueries fusèrent, sous le regard impuissant de Monsieur Leduc. Lily lança son plus beau regard noir à tous ces enfants irrespectueux. Le seul qui faisait profil bas était Dylan, le souvenir d'hier lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il ne s'attaquerait plus au jeune homme, et puis ce n'était certainement pas aussi drôle qu'avec la petite Evans.

Severus s'installa près de Lily en évitant son regard perçant. Ses pupilles vertes lui faisaient un drôle d'effet, il avait l'impression qu'elle mettait toutes ses émotions dans ses yeux, qu'elle regardait au plus profond de lui et après la scène de la veille il ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard. Au bout d'une petite heure, il reçut un petit bout de papier froissé ou il y était écrit en lettres rondes, infantiles, qu'ils devaient parler. Il avait l'estomac noué pendant tout le cours, redoutant la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec la fillette. Il allait rapidement filer à la fin du cours avant de se défilait mais la rouquine fut plus rapide ; elle lui attrapa l bras, à peine fut il levé et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la cour ou ils pourraient discuter sans que l'on épit leurs moindres mots.

Maintenant que Severus était devant elle, Lily perdait tous ses moyens et ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait dire, par ou commencer, et quelles étaient ses questions. Alors elle lui dit simplement :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas le bus ?

Elle se maudit intérieurement de poser une question aussi stupide mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tête que faisait Severus, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce genre de questions. Il se reprit néanmoins :

-Heu, si je prends le bus, seulement je me suis réveillé en retard, et mon père devait aller travailler, mais pas dans la même direction que l'école, donc il m'a posé à mi-chemin, j'ai du finir en courant, expliqua-t-il.

-Ta maman ne pouvait pas t'emmener ?questionna Lily.

-Elle ne sait pas conduire.

-Ah.

Un silence pesant s'installa, sans que les deux enfants ne sachent comment amener le sujet qui es intéressait sur la table. Ce fût Lily, qui, n'en pouvant plus, lâcha :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est une sorcière ?

Severus hésita un instant, puis respira profondément et expliqua le pus précisément possible ce qu'est une sorcière.

-Enfaite, commença-t-il, les sorciers sont une communauté. Il existe des villages ou des quartiers de sorciers. Ils ont un gouvernement et des lois, comme vous. Les sorciers ont des pouvoirs, qui apparaissent lorsqu'on est petits, puis à onze ans, on rentre dans une école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. A ce moment, tu achêtes une baguette magique et tu apprends des tas de sorts, mais aussi à confectionner des potions et apprendre à s'occuper de certaines plantes magiques. En gros, tu apprends à contrôler ta magie. Une fois que tu as une baguette, tes pouvoirs ne se manifestent plus comme maintenant, lorsque tu es triste ou joyeuse. Ce sera comme tu veux. Et puis, après sept années à Poudlard, tu peux faire des études supérieures pour exercer un métier sorcier et soi tu décide de vivre avec les sorciers, ou tu peux te mélanger aux Moldues.

Lily, qui jusqu'à présent avait écouté sans l'interrompre Severus, émerveillée, le questionna sur ce mot qu'il avait déjà employé la veille :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une Moldue ?

-C'est les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, comme ta famille.

-Comment cela ce fait que ta maman soit une sorcière, et moi aucun membre de ma famille ne soit sorcier ?

Etrangement, Lily croyait à tout cela et avait vite accepté l'idée d'être une sorcière.

-Il y a des enfants qui sont appelés née-moldue, comme toi, c'est-à-dire qui sont née ans une famille non sorcière. Il y en a plusieurs, c'est probablement un de tes ancêtre qui était sorcier, et le gêne ne s'est réveillé que sur toi. Cela arrive aussi chez les sorciers, qu'un enfant n'est pas de pouvoir, on n'appelle cela des cracmolls. Des fois, comme ma mère une sorcière épouse un Moldue, je suis donc sang-mêlé

-Whaou... souffla Lily.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'information, mais elle avait en même temps des tas de questions. La cloche sonna et les deux enfants durent retourner en cours, à leurs grands désespoirs.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Si vous avez des critiques pour que je m'améliore n'hesitez pas, ou juste un pti mot!

Bizzz


End file.
